


Not the Only Wallflower

by Youaremypeach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youaremypeach/pseuds/Youaremypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has the ability to understand people but has no idea how to befriend them. He swears off relationships and getting close to anyone until he meets Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Read

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are a wee bit OOC just as a warning.  
> Their personalities remain the same for the most part.  
> Oh and feel free to comment!!

Do you ever meet someone and can tell everything about them by looking into their eyes? Well I can, I’ve always been able to read people. I’m great at reading them but, not so much at interacting with them. Friends have never been an option for me, regardless of whether I wanted them or not. My name is Eren Jaeger, I am twenty three years old and I still can’t speak to a human being without panicking. I have only made one friend in the entire time I have been alive. Now I know you’re thinking “oh great another hipster John Green novel about the wallflower that gets the popular guy in the end.” Well, that’s exactly what this is, you aren’t wrong. In fact this story is about as cliche as a romance story can get. Though the difference is, not everything falls into place immediately. I don’t automatically “woo” the guy with my smooth talk. My smooth talk consists of me stuttering and apologizing way too much. I met a man that is my polar opposite but yet opposites attract. I met my bestfriend, my lover, and my savior at the same time. This is the story of how I had the privilege of meeting Levi Ackerman. 

The loud ringing of my alarm clock wakes me up from a sound sleep. I sigh softly, reaching over to turn it off. The sun peeks through my curtains and forces me to open my eyes. I sit up and rub my eyes looking over at my phone. My phone screen lights up showing a text from my friend Armin.  
“eren please remember to grab the book I let you borrow. I know you probably won’t read it anyway.”  


I shake my head. He always shoves books in my face when we hang out even though I don’t really read. There isn’t really any point in me borrowing them, especially since he asks for them back two days later. After responding to his message I look at the time and panic.  
“oh crap!” I leap out of bed, nearly falling on my face trying to get to the shower.  


“I’m gonna be late!!”  


I get in the shower, staying in there long enough to wash my hair efficiently. I put on a pink sweater with a white tee-shirt and a high waisted black skirt. I dry my soft brown hair to the best of my ability and put on minimal makeup. I grab Armin’s book and my phone, shoving them in my bag and heading out the door. I try to flag down multiple taxis but none of them have any interest in stopping so I run to work. I run into someone, not paying attention and fall on my ass.  


“Ow…” I mutter softly  


I look up to see a guy also on the ground with coffee on his lap, he looks rather irritated. I turn a deep shade of pink and stutter a bit.  
“I-I am s-so sorry!!! oh my goodness…”  


I pick up his phone and cup and offer to help him up.  


“Jesus christ, watch where you are going shorty..” He replies  


I hand him his things, he looks less irritated now. I look down at my feet in shame.  


“Hey.. you alright?” He asks calmly  


He sounds a bit more sympathetic and calm, I look up and nod quickly.  


“S-Sorry about your coffee, I could buy you another…” I continue to stutter  


“Nah it's okay shorty, that was my second one anyway.” He replies  


I nod showing I understand and start to walk off before he stops me. I look up at him and blush  


.   
“You dropped this.”  


He hands me Armin’s book  


“That’s a good book by the way, you have good taste.”  


He smirks a little and walks off. I look at the book cover, it reads If I Stay.  


“Hmm, wouldn’t hurt to give it a try..” I think to myself.  


I open it and start to read it. Not caring if I am late at this point, I walk the rest of the way to work. I walk into work and notice Armin is already starting inventory.  


“Eren, did you oversleep again?” He asks  


“Hm?? Oh yeah, I-I did..heh..” I reply quickly shutting the book  


Armin gives me a rather confused and surprised look  


“Eren Jaeger, did I just see you reading?!” He Says in a surprised tone  


He puts his hand on my forehead jokingly.  


“You must be ill if you of all people are reading”  


I stick my tongue out at him and scoff.  


“I just uh...really like this book okay!!” I say defensively  


Armin chuckles and goes back to what he is doing. I go clock in and sit at the register. I work at a music store, which sounds fun but in reality it's always slow and there isn’t a whole lot of customers. It’s pretty much a nine to five shift of sitting behind the counter on tumblr. It’s funny because in real life, Armin is my only friend. However on tumblr, I have over two thousand followers. People are pretty fond of me on tumblr but it's probably because they have never had a conversation with me. Meeting me is like watching an infomercial, you see the item and your are like “Wow I need this in my life!!” Then you actually get it and you’re suddenly going  


“Oh god this is friggin useless, why did I waste my money on this.”  


Now you see why Armin is my only friend. In reality having a conversation with me consists of me babbling about pokemon and whatever fictional male character has my attention. Again now you see why I only have one friend.  


“So, have any plans after work?” Armin asks  


“You mean besides breathing? and sleeping?” I reply  


He chuckles and shakes his head.  


“I meant do you wanna go shopping after work?” He says  


“Armin you and I both know that means you go to Barnes and Noble to buy more books than your arms can carry and then abandoning me to go home and read them.” I sigh  


“Hehe you know me so well.” he says  


I hear the door open after sitting behind the register with no customers. I look up from my book and blush. It’s the guy from this morning, I hide behind the counter and Armin looks at me like I have three heads.  


“Uh..Eren? What’s going on?” He asks  


“Shhh!!” I say pressing my fingers to my lips  


Not realizing he was right there I peer up from behind the counter sneakily.  


“Hey do you happen to have better quality guitar strings than these?” He asks  


I chuckle nervously and stand up.  


“Oh, yeah there’s some over there on the top shelf.”  


“Thanks.” He replies and goes over to where I directed him.  


I look over at him and blush, studying him closely. Armin continues to give me a confused look before walking over to where the cute guy is and helping him pick out guitar strings. Armin’s Grandfather owned this shop before he passed away a year ago and leaving the shop to Armin’s older brother. However he is never here and only cares about the shop when he needs someone to cover his shift. I started working here when I moved from Germany to France, which was a huge cultural transition for me. Everyone in France is a foodie, I however don’t eat much due to my depression medication ruining my appetite. I struggled with an eating disorder because of my depression for several years. I haven’t successfully gotten to a healthy weight even after three years of recovery. I’ve been much better since I’ve gotten therapy and since they put me on medicine. I still have my bad days but they happen less often and are usually manageable. Armin quickly snaps me out of my day dreaming session when he calls me over.  


“Hey Eren you know more about amps than I do, can you direct him to the one you think is best?”  


I blush a little but nod and walk over. I show him the few amps we have that would work well with his guitar and explain each one carefully. I study him closely while I talk. He is definitely much taller than me and quite intimidating. He has piercing greyish-blue eyes and a lady killing smirk. His arms are covered in tattoos and he is slightly muscular. He smiles at me a little.  


“You really know what you’re talking about.” He says  


“Do you play?” I shake my head and blush a little.  


“I only play ukulele and piano, however my dad played guitar and taught me a lot.” I smile  


He draws his attention back to the amps and points to one.  


“So this is the one?” He asks  


I nod and continue talking about it before he finally decides what he wants. I go over to the counter while Armin checks him out. He leaves and Armin gives me a shit eating grin.  


“W-What??” I stutter  


“You like him!!”  


I blush and turn away.  


“Ah so he can get you to read but I can’t??” He says  


“How did you know?!” I gasp  


“You were showing off the book you were reading behind the counter earlier.” He replies  


"It was pretty obvious, plus the Eren Jaeger I know doesn't read~"  


We get back to work and I stay later to close the shop. Armin leaves and I clean up. I look over and notice something on the ground by the door. I notice it's a wallet ,pick it up, and look at the license inside.  


“Oh! Its that guy’s wallet!!”  


I read the name and smile to myself.  


“Hmm..Levi Ackerman...Cute name. He looks like a Levi.”  


I giggle softly and blush “I should return it to him..his address is in here..”  


I lock up the store and head out. I read the address and head to where the apartment building is. I recognize the name from walking past it on my way to work. It starts to rain and I curse under my breathe for leaving my umbrella at home. You never need an umbrella until the one day you decide to leave it at home. Then mother nature decides to punish you for your sin of forgetting the umbrella by making it rain cats and dogs. I finally end up at his apartment and knock on the door.  


“Ahhh!! It's so late what if he thinks I am weird, what if-”  


He answers the door, shirtless might I add and looking as if he just showered.  


“Yeah…?” He gives me a weird look  


“Oh! U-um….you left this at t-the s-store earlier..”  


I blush and look embarrassed He takes it from me and looks inside making sure everything is there. I start to walk off and he stops me.  


“Hey wait, you look cold from the rain...do you wanna come in and warm up?” He asks  


“Oh..um You don’t have to do that..” I respond still stuttering  


“I insist, please it's the least I can do.”  


He smiles softly I nod and walk inside, the apartment is warm and cozy. I feel something rub against my legs, I look down to see a cat purring.  


“Ah don’t mind cloud, she loves company and attention.”  


He smiles once more I smile a little and lean down to pet her. She rubs all over my hand loving the attention. She hops in my lap when I sit down.  


“Hm? You a cat person?” Levi asks  


I smile a little and nod. He brings me a towel to dry off with, I grab it with my shaky hands. He crouches down at my level and tilts his head.   
“There’s no need to be nervous, I promise I won’t bite...okay well maybe a little.”  


He chuckles  


“My name is Levi, what’s yours?”  


He hold out his hand for me to shake I look at him blushing a little still.  


“E-Eren, eren J-Jaeger.”  


I respond and shake his hand He smiles warmly and nods.  


“Nice to meet you eren.”  


He pulls away and walks into what looks like his bedroom. I continue petting cloud, thinking to myself. The way he looked at me, it was different from how people look at me when they introduce themselves to me. It was like he was comforting me, like he understood. He walks out while in the process of putting on a t shirt.  


“I just moved here so I don’t know many people, so consider yourself my first friend.”  


He says He brings over some tea for me.  


“T-Thank you.” I smile sweetly “You’re welcome eren.”  


I blush really dark at the way he says my name. I sip my tea quietly.  


“So where are ya from?” He asks I set my cup down  


“Berlin, Germany.”  


“Hmm I should have guessed by your accent.”  


"What about you?" I ask  


"I was originally born in Marseille France, but when my parents separated my mom moved me and my sister with her to Tokyo."  


"M-My Sister..." He says softly  


He looks over at me immediately changing his sad facial expression into his usual smirk.  


"Then I moved here in Paris a month ago."  


I smile a little.  


"I lived in Germany for 20 years so these last 3 years have been a huge change for me." I say  


"I can totally understand that." He replies while nodding  


“What do you do besides running a music shop?”  


I look away and blush.  


“Heh m-my life really i-isn’t that interesting…” I respond  


“Aw come on, everyone’s got hobbies.”  


I nod and look down at my feet. I sigh and look at him completely serious.  


“I play pokemon and cry over fictional characters and scenarios that will never be real.”  


He laughs and nods.  


“It's certainly more interesting than my life.”  


He chuckles some more. I smile a little.  


“Well alright then, what do you do in your free time.” I ask a bit more comfortable now  


“Well...I play guitar, get drunk with my friend Jean from time to time, and hang out with my cat.”  


He responds I laugh a little and look up at him.  


"Hah certainly different from me~"  


"My current friend doesn't even really spend that much time with me..." Say softly while looking away  


He smiles sympathetically and looks over at me  


"Well... I'll hang out with you.." He responds  


I smile softly, showing I am a bit more comfortable. I take another sip of my tea and we lock eyes for a second. I blush and look away, feeling my heart going a million miles and hour.  


“Oh, t-thank you for the tea...I like tea..” I say to fill the silence  


“I can tell, you already finished it.” He responds smiling a little  


He takes my cup and I stand up. The rain has lightened up and is showing signs of stopping.  


“Well I don’t wanna overstay my welcome..”  


I grab my bag  


“It's dark out, would you feel more comfortable if I walked you home?” He asks  


Before I can object, he grabs his jacket.  


“There are creepy drunks out this late at night so I would prefer you not to walk by yourself.”  


He smiles and puts on his shoes I nod and slip on mine as well. We walk out and head to my apartment. We are both silent while we walk, he glances over at me occasionally.  


“You don’t talk much do you?” He notices, tilting his head  


I shrug and blush dark, feeling embarrassed. It’s true, I never really talk to anyone except Armin and family. I used to be outgoing and social before the abusive relationship I was in three years ago. It resulted in my depression worsening and me completely shutting down. My self esteem went south and I spiraled into an intense feeling of self hatred. I felt, unlovable, like I didn’t deserve any affection. I look away kinda sad and hide any sense of embarrassment.  


“I uh..didn’t mean to upset you.” He responds  


“It's alright, I’m not upset.” I say  


I put on a fake smile and continue walking. We finally get to my apartment and I stop.  


“Thank you for walking me home.” I smile a little  


“No problem eren.” He locks eyes with me again, I blush and turn away.  


“Well I’ll see you later then.”  


I walk inside I shut my door and sigh. I lean up against the door sliding down to sit on the ground.  


I felt my heart pounding in my chest, but in a good way. I haven’t felt this way about someone before. I grab something small to eat and watch tv. After flipping through the channels mindlessly for thirty minutes I get up to go to bed. I strip down and put on a t shirt before crawling into bed. I have trouble falling asleep with thoughts of Levi running around my head.  


“Ugh you just met him today what is wrong with you eren?!?!”  


He seemed to enjoy my company but it was more than that. It was like he already knew me. Somehow I felt as if we were long lost friends. I wonder why he seemed sad after talking about his hometown? Was it his parents separation? No, he looked sad after mentioning his sister. Maybe they aren't on good terms? Eh who knows?  


I blush and hug my pillow close to me feeling my heart pound once more. I think about how nice he was to me and how he tried to comfort me when I was nervous. Maybe he’s like that with everyone though. I finally drift off into a deep sleep, snuggling my pillow.  



	2. Snakes and Lunch Date

It has been over a week since that night with levi. Since then he has come into the music store everyday during his break and conversated with me. It started out as mostly small talk but now I’ve opened up a bit and feel more comfortable. We started texting two days ago when he gave me his number. Armin still teases me about me liking him but I no longer get as flustered about the subject. Levi asked me if I wanted to go to lunch with him tomorrow and I said yes but it is making me a nervous wreck. Like what if I eat weird? What if he think vegetarians are stuck up? What if he thinks I eat too much? Ugh this was a terrible idea eren good going.

I walk out of my apartment freshly showered, wearing black overalls and a black and white stripped shirt. I head out to the nursery down the road to look at more plants for my apartment. I walk down the street and try to avoid eye contact with everyone like usual. I put my earbuds in and listen to my music while walking. I smile when My favorite song by Regina Spektor comes on. The soft piano and her poetic words put me in a great, relaxed mood. I finally arrive and look at the succulents outside. The stray cat that normally hangs out at the cafe next door rubs against my leg, I break off some of the banana muffin I am eating and feed it to her. I stroke her soft, grey fur and sigh happily. The only thing that would make this day better is spending it with levi. I blush a deep shade of pink after thinking that.

“Oh no...Eren, you are in too deep. The feelings have caught you.” My heart pounds

I stand up and take my mind off of it by looking at the plants. I pick out the smallest succulent there and buy it. I become nervous and count my money thousands of times before handing it to the cashier. I take it and head home, ready to relax. I get home and put some water on to boil. I decide to make ramen for lunch and turn on the tv. When I sit down to eat I hear a knock at the door and I look through the hole in the door to see who it is. It’s the girl that lives below me, Mikasa.

“Hey sorry to bother you but you wouldn’t have happened to see a ball python have you?”

“She’s pink and about ye big.”

I cover my mouth and swallow hard. Of course of all things to get loose a snake, one of my worst fears. Perfect, just perfect!!

“U-uh n-no I have not.” I stutter

“Uhm snakes can’t go upstairs can they?”

She tilts her head confused then shakes her head.

“Look I am going out so if she turns up bring her to my apartment, my roommate should be there.”

She turns and leaves.

I go sit on the couch and sigh. It’s alright Eren, snakes probably can’t even go upstairs.

I finish eating and continue watching tv, Ignoring the fact that a snake is on the loose. I start to doze off and take an unexpected nap. My wonderful nap is rudely interrupted when I feel something touch my leg. I look down and sure enough it’s the friggin snake.

I immediately leap on the couch and scream like a little girl.

“Oh Mrs. Snake, please go away I am not that delicious.” I watch it’s every move

“I may seem fruity but I don’t taste fruity I promise.”

It slithers closer to the couch. There’s only one thing I can think to do. I pull out my phone and call someone.

“Hello?” Levi answers

I chuckle nervously.

“A-ah hey levi beautiful day isn’t it? So um, I need your help…” I Stutter

“Sure Eren? What’s up?” He responds

I yelp in fear.

“I told you Mrs. Snake I am not that del- AHHH!!!” I scream and throw a pillow at it

“Um...Eren?..”

“Leevviii there is a snake in my apartment and I am scared of snakes and I dunno what to do and and…” I start to cry

“I’ll be there in five.” He hangs up

I hug the other couch pillow, sniffling and trembling slightly. Levi probably thinks I am insane, geez I am such a huge baby.

Eventually there is a knock on the door and I jump.

“C-COME IN!!”

Levi comes in and looks over at me.

“Hey you al- HOLY SHIT!!” He jumps back when he sees the snake

“That's a fucking snake alright!”

He starts to look around for something to put over it or to grab it with. He grabs a box sitting in the living room, putting it over the snake and closing it. I smile a little and get off the couch, I go over and hug him tightly.

“T-Thank you…” I sniffle a little

He hugs back not bothered by me hugging him. He smells like cheap cologne and menthols. For some reason it smells comforting, it smells like home. I quickly pull away and look down embarrassed.

“I-I’m sorry...I should’ve asked..before I-” He cuts me off by hugging me again

“Stop apologizing….” He says softly while stroking my hair

“There’s nothing you need to apologize for.”

His voice is soft and soothing, it comforts me almost instantly. In the time levi and I have interacted, I have noticed his personality quirks. With everyone else he is sarcastic, crude, and usually pretty short tempered. To put it simply, he clearly doesn’t have time for anyone’s shit. But for some odd reason, he treats me like the most valuable, precious human being ever, almost like I’m a wounded puppy. Not that I mind but it makes me wonder what’s so special about me. Why did he not explode with anger when I spilled coffee on him. If it were anyone else he would’ve killed them just using his words. Regardless of how he treats me, I am and never will be good enough for him. I see how many girls hit on him and I couldn’t ever compete with them. They’re all so much prettier, smarter, and all around better than me. I’m just a insignificant, anxious, boy with nothing better to do then daydream about someone actually loving me one day. Levi Ackerman will never love me and I have to be okay with that.

I pull away from the hug.

“I h-hate to ask more from you but..that's my neighbor’s snake and I uh..” I stutter and blush

He smiles and picks up the box.

“I’ll bring it down for you.”

We head to the downstairs apartment together and sure enough her roommate, Annie, answers the door

“Yeah?” She says with a dull voice

“Hey, your friend’s snake was in the upstairs apartment and we just wanted to give it back.” He says

“Ohhh so that's why I heard girlish screams.” She says taking the box

I turn a deep shade of pink and look away. Annie thanks Levi we go back up to my apartment.

“T-Thank you again for your help” I say

“No problem, I’m glad you called.” He answers

I look up at him and tilt my head.

“Why are you glad?” I ask

He smiles softly

“Because if the snake would’ve eaten you then I would be pretty lonely. Plus you’re too gorgeous to be snake food.” He immediately blushes and looks down at his feet

My heart starts to race and I look down as well. We remained silent for a long time, or so it seemed like.

"Are you hungry?" I ask breaking the silence

He smiles a little and nods.

"I could eat."

I smile back and walk over towards the kitchen to dish him up some ramen. I bring it over to the table. 

"Thank you." He says before eating

His face lights up when he takes the first bite.

"Did you make this!?" He asks

I nod and smile softly.

"This is really good! I haven't had ramen this good since-...." He stops and gets quiet. 

I tilt my head confused. He sits there quietly, not saying a word. Seeing that he is upset I try to brighten the mood. 

"Thank you~ My mom was the one who taught me how to cook." I smile sweetly

"I've never really cooked for anyone other than myself.."

He starts to cheer up a bit and the sad look on his face fades.

"Soo where you wanna eat tomorrow?" He asks

"Umm...hm, we never did decide where we wanted to go.." I say 

We sat and thought for a moment.

"Theres a really yummy cafe that serves sandwiches and tea..wanna go there?" I ask

He smiles and then nods.

"Its a date." He says

Right after he said that I blushed so dark the tips of my ears were pink. 

"oh god....a date..he said it was a date!!" I think to myself

I had my face buried in my hands while gushing over his previous statement.

"Um...Eren...are you okay?? Your face is red.." He asks

"hm?.. Oh! Yeah everything is fine!!" I smile nervously 

"Well...my shift at the bar starts soon so I gotta head out, thanks for lunch." 

"Oh uh, no problem!" I reply

He puts on his shoes and jacket. He looks at me before leaning down and kissing my forehead. I blush once more, covering my face.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Eren." He says before standing up and heading out. 

I start to grin like an idiot and my heart beats very fast.

"I've got a date tomorrow!!!...I've...got a date tomorrow.." My eyes widen

"I've gotta figure out what to wear!!!!!!" I race to my room and open my closet

My closet is literally exploding with clothes because I have a terrible shopping addiction but yet somehow I can't find anything to wear. 

"Nope...too casual...too fancy...ugh!! None of it is good enough..."

I sigh and cover my face, remembering why I shouldn't go on dates. But then I find the perfect outfit. 

"Levi will absolutely love this!!"

I smile as I lay it on the bed feeling proud.

"I can't wait for our date tomorrow.."

 

 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I'm gonna try and update at least once a week maybe more depending on how busy I am.  
> The next chapter is gonna focus on Levi and will probably be in his point of view, I haven't really decided yet though.


	3. Isabelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna go into Levi's point of view very often. I'll only use his point of view in a few chapters.

_Levi's POV_

Shortly after leaving Eren's House I start to realize the mistake I made. 

"Oh god...I-I'm not sure if I'm ready to leap into this.." I say to myself

Relationships are not something I'm good at. I've had many, and all of them result in me leaving without an explanation. Of course there is a reason I leave but I feel I never really owe them an explanation. To me they were just something secure to have in my life, something that was sure to be there no matter how things got. At first my relationships were lasting for at least a few months but then slowly they started only lasting for a few dates. Now I just sleep with them and leave before morning. Now you're probably thinking

"Why are you like this Levi? Why not wait for the right person." 

Well I'll tell you why. My life has been a series of change and abuse. There was never a break where my life actually felt secure like the foundation it was built on. My mother and father were high school sweet hearts. My mother was pregnant with me at age seventeen, she finished high school right before I was born. My father was around up until I started Kindergarten, then he started coming home less and less. Once I reached first grade, my mother was pregnant with my sister. My father suddenly started to be more involved in our lives and we were back to being a happy family. My sister Isabelle was born and I was happy to have a younger sibling to accompany me, my mother was happy to have a daughter. My father however was not so happy, he was expecting another son. My father stuck around for me while Isabelle was growing up. He went to all my school events, I participated in sports while I was in middle school which pleased him. He missed all of Isabelle's chorus concerts and ballet recitals, refusing to acknowledge her existence. Isabelle and I however were close, I became an adult male figure for her as I got older. Once I reached high school, my father was around less and less again. I stopped participating in sports and school events, in fact I changed completely. I became the antisocial punk kid that everyone was scared of. Everyone stopped talking to me but Isabelle was always there for me, just like I was there for her. Isabelle became more popular at school. She made good grades, was in chorus and winning in competitions, and was friends with everyone. Summer of my sophomore year, my father left my mother for another woman and moved to another part of France. My mother and us moved to Tokyo with her mother. She went down hill with her physical and mental health but it wasn't anything to severe or unexpected. Isabelle however changed drastically. I knew that she was changing when I no longer heard her in the kitchen humming while she cooked. She stopped telling me her terrible jokes and hid away in her room. She would come out of her room with long sleeves on in the middle of summer, blood shot drunken eyes, and messy hair. She eventually dropped out of school once she hit eighth grade. I was already graduated and had plans of going to college by fall. Me leaving is what finally broke her and tipped her over the edge. I got the call from my mom that made me feel sick and made my heart go a million miles an hours.

"Y-Your S-sister Levi...s-she..*sob*" 

"What is it mother?? What's wrong with Isabelle??" I had never been so worried

"S-Shes....Dead.." 

Those words echoed in my mind. Dead?! How is she dead? She hugged me this morning with a smile on her face and seemed fine. I rushed home and saw the EMTs and the police at my house. The funny thing about suicide is, when it happens to someone you love the first thing that should go through your mind is  _what if I stopped them?_ That wasn't the case with me. I knew I could've stopped her, but it wasn't right now. It was when I first started noticing the late night wanders into the liquor cabinet, the puffy eyes and lack of sleep. I should've stopped being so wrapped up in my life. I should've taken the time to pay attention, to hear her non-verbal cries for help. But"should've"wasn't going to help her now. After the funeral everything finally sunk in. What sunk in, you ask? The fact that I wouldn't hear her beautiful singing voice anymore, I would no longer be able to chow down on her delicious cooking, and worst of all I would no longer feel her warm hugs. Those hugs that made me feel like everything was alright with the world. I would no longer see her bright green eyes fill with joy when she was talking about something exciting. It was all gone, and my mother knew this too. She started to get worse as well, she started blaming me for what happened. Like I "Should've" stopped her..

I thought I would never see any of those things again until I met Eren. Then everything came back, the cooking, warm hugs, and those green eyes filled with joy. I knew I loved him when I talked to him that night he returned my wallet. He was the one. 

I get back to my apartment to change clothes and feed my cat. While putting on my work clothes I start to feel a pain in my chest. 

"I can't break his heart, not him...maybe pursuing this is a bad idea...maybe I should make it clear we are just friends." 

However the very thought of that made the pain worse. I couldn't do that, I loved him too much.

"Come on Levi you just met him, calm down." 

I put on my jacket and head outside. I get on my motorcycle and head to work. Once I get there its already busy and Jean is the only one there. 

"There you are asshole, hurry up and help me out here!!" He yells

I chuckle and nod.

"Right away sir." I respond jokingly

I get to work and help Jean until things die down.

"So where have you been all day? I thought we were gonna hang out?" He asks

"Ah sorry, I had to help a friend with something." I reply

Jean raises an eyebrow

"Did Hanji get themselves stuck in their car again." He asks

"Heh no I just went to go help someone is all.." I reply

Suddenly a girl walks up to the bar and chats with me.

"Can I get ya anything?" I ask

"Hmm I'll take you with a gin and tonic."

I raise an eyebrow and smirk

"That could be arranged, though I would recommend the gin and tonic first."

She lets out a flirty laugh and tosses her hair back

"You're cute~ when does your shift end?" She asks

I chuckle but then stop.

"Here's your gin and tonic, gonna have to pass on the offer for later tonight though." I say

She gives me a weird look

"Hm guess you're too good for me huh? Too bad, word has it you'll sleep with anyone with a vagina." She responds in a hateful manner

I raise and eyebrow and sigh.

"Thats big talk from a woman that got thrown out of the bar next door for having sex in the women's bathroom." 

She groans and throws the gin and tonic in my face before leaving to hit on another man at the table in front of me. Jean hands me a couple napkins.

"Damn dude, shes a total eight!! Why did you reject her?" he asks

I don't answer, I continue cleaning off my face.

"Uh hello earth to Levi!! Answer my question?" 

"I just didn't feel like hooking up tonight alright!?" I yell back

Jean gives me a shit eating grin.

"Who's the lucky gal??" He asks

"...no one.." I mummble

"Aww come on tell me!!" He responds

"You can tell your old pal Jean. Come onnnnn Leviii~" He keeps pestering

"HIS NAME IS EREN ALRIGHT!?" I shout

Everyone gets quiet and stares at me. Jean chuckles nervously.

"Nothing to see here folks just go back to your drinking." He announces

Everyone shrugs and goes back to what they are doing.

"....Look I may or may not have a date with him tomorrow and its making me a nervous wreck." I mutter

Jean chuckles and pokes my face.

"Awwwhh look at wittle levi over here with his school girl crush~" He teases

I swat his hand away, irritated.

"Man shut up...this date is just more important...he's..." 

"....he's special.." I mumble

"He's what levi?~" Jean continues to tease

"I SAID HE'S SPECIAL GOD DAMNIT!!" I shout

"Okay okay, calm down jesus christ." He says

"I really don't wanna mess this up.." I reply

He smiles a little.

"Oh come on this is Levi Ackerman we're talking about. You are the definition of a lady killer..or gentleman killer in this case." 

I smile a bit more confidently and nod.

"You're Right! I'm being a huge baby, Everything thing is gonna be fine." I reply

My shift ends a bit later and head home. I think about tomorrow the whole way home, hoping our date will turn out okay. I walk into my apartment and fall face first onto my bed. Cloud leaps onto my back and lays down.

"Hello cloud.." I say sounding muffled from my face being buried in my pillow 

"At least you're here to ease my stress." 

I eventually fall into a deep sleep while thinking about Eren.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 53 hits already!! (I know that probably isn't a whole lot to you guys but I'm new here lmao so cut me some slack~)  
> I appreciate the love my fanfic has gotten so far!!  
> Feel free to comment any suggestions, or just to tell me you like it (pls do it'll raise my self esteem lmao)  
> Trying to update everyday!!


End file.
